Harry Potter and the War Against Voldemort
by HarryPotter1221
Summary: Harry will finally need to defeat Voldemort once and for all.Harry will need a lot of help, especially from his friends.Will he be able to overcome his fears?Will he have to suffer yet another loss of someone close to him?Will he defeat Voldemort?
1. Trouble at Number Four Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the War against Voldemort

Chapter 1: Trouble at Number Four Privet Drive

It was a quiet night at Number Four Privet Drive. Everyone was asleep, except for one person. This boy who still lay awake was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He laid awake writing letters to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He wanted to keep in touch with them as much as possible. He wanted to know about the plans for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry had to tell them that he had finally made his decision. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts if it reopened at the beginning of September. He had told them this at the end of school year at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry could just tell what they were going to say to him. Ron would have said something like, _"I understand mate and would be there with you to help you, but my mum would never let me. She would have a fit and tie me up and send me to Hogwarts if she had to." _Hermione would have said something like, _"Harry, you know you can't do that. School is very important! Especially now when this will be our last year, and have N.E.W.T.S coming up." _But he didn't get either of these responses from his friends. Instead they said that they would be there with him every step and would always be there to help him.

_Dear Ron,_

_How is everything going? How's Ginny doing? I hope she still isn't too upset with me. How is Fred and George's shop? What about Bill and Fleur? How are the wedding plans going? Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have made my decision. I will not be going back to Hogwarts if it reopens. I need to give all my time to finding and destroying the Horcruxes. I know that you will understand. I know you want to help, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I know you won't understand and that won't stop you. But your mum certainly will. She will have a fit and will forbid you from not going back to Hogwarts. Besides, this is something I was meant to do. Besides, it's best if you aren't put in danger and finish school and your N.E.W.T.S. I'll be coming to the Burrow as soon as I turn of age. Write to me if there are any changes with the wedding plans._

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione_

_Hey Hermione. I hope you are fine. I just wanted you to know that I have made my decision and will not be going back to Hogwarts. I know that this is the best decision. I know that you want me to stay and finish my last year and my N.E.W.T.S. But I need to do this Hermione. It's for the best. I need to destroy those Horcruxes. I know that's what Dumbledore would have wanted. I promise that I will keep in touch with you as much as possible. I know that you will do just fine with your N.E.W.T.S. Oh, and one more thing. If you find any useful books on horcruxes, please send them to me. I'll see you at Bill and Fleur's wedding, or probably sooner._

_Harry_

Harry put his letters in envelopes and sealed them up. "Here Hedwig, I have a job for you to do." Harry said as he tied the envelopes around Hedwig's feet. "I know you're tired of being cooped up in here. I'm sorry, but it's only a few more weeks before we leave here for good." Harry said as he stroked his owl and gave her a treat. "I want you to give these to Ron and Hermione." He opened the window and watched his owl fly out into the night sky.

When Harry woke up the next morning, Hedwig still hadn't returned. He figured either Ron or Hermione was keeping Hedwig with them since there letters had arrived late at night. They would probably send her back in the morning with there responses.

Harry walked downstairs to go get some breakfast. He was surprised that nobody else was up. This was odd. Usually Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast for everyone, Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper, and Dudley was shoving food down his mouth and watching TV. But no one was down here. They were usually up by now. Harry went over to the refrigerator and found a letter written from his aunt.

_Your uncle and I have taken Dudley to his school where the Principal wanted to have a meeting with us and Dudley. We have already eaten breakfast. Find something to make for yourself, as long as you don't burn the house down. Actually, it's better if you just wait until lunch to eat. I'm not sure if I can trust._

Harry laughed to himself as he finished the letter. Dudley's principal probably wanted to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia what a horrible, dreadful son they have. They would probably say he was, "Unbearable, horrible, disrespectful, uncooperative, misbehaved, and a disgrace to the schools." But of course, Vernon and Petunia thought that Dudley's principal wanted to tell them what a "smart, excellent, most well behaved student they've ever had at their school." Harry also laughed at Petunia's not trusting him to cook a meal without burning the house down. She even believed he could ruin the house just when he made cereal.

A few hours later Hedwig returned with two letters tied around he feet. They had to be the responses from Ron and Hermione. Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder. He stroked her as he untied the letters from her feet. "Good girl Hedwig." He said and gave her a treat. Harry opened the letters. He decided to read Ron's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm doing just fine, and so is everyone else, including Ginny. Yeah, she's still a little upset about your break up with her, but she doesn't hate or isn't mad at you or anything else like that. Fred and George's shop is doing just as fine as it has been. And Fred and George are.., well, there Fred and George. The wedding plans are going okay I guess. I don't really have anything to do with them though, except keep you and Hermione updated. Bill and Fleur are over almost every day. It's a bit annoying actually. But, yeah, I figured that would be your decision. And I just want to let you know, I'm willing to risk my life to help you. You should know that by now. Yes, my mum will not be very happy, and she will have a fit, but when you think about it, she can't stop me. I mean, I am of age now. Besides, N.E.W.T.S aren't that important (Hermione will kill me if I tell her that). There are more important things. Well then, I guess I will see you in a few weeks. _

_Ron_

Harry then went to read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just received your letter. I must say that I wasn't surprised with your decision. Also, I know that you aren't ready to go back to school after Professor Dumbledore's death. I am a little disappointed though. I really think we should finish our last year at Hogwarts and finish our N.E.W.T.S. I understand that these horcruxes must be destroyed. And I just want you to know Harry that I will be there to help you. I know Ron will be there too. And you're right; Dumbledore would have wanted you to finish his task. I know that N.E.W.T.S are important and that I should stay and take them, as should you, but no Harry, I want to help you. This task is more important than N.E.W.T.S. I promised you at Headmaster's funeral that I would always be there to help you. I'm not breaking my promise. I will always be there for you Harry. I am looking for some books about horcruxes, but I haven't found much yet. Oh, and Harry, I think you should tell Professor McGonagall or Professor Lupin about these Horcruxes. I'm sure that they can be a lot of help._

_Love Hermione_

Harry was very thankful that he had his two best friends. He was glad he could always trust them and count on them to be there for him. But he didn't want to put them in danger, he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stand it if one of them or both of them got killed. He didn't want to risk their lives for something he needed to do. He was actually surprised with Hermione's response. She said that she was not going to go back to school even though this was their last year and they had N.E.W.T.S. Harry went running upstairs and got out a quill and a piece of parchment. He immediately started writing to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have just received your response. I must say that I don't think you should come with me. Neither should Ron. It's just not a good idea. Voldemort will just try and kill you to weaken and get to me. Besides, I don't want to risk your life. I don't think I would be able to live without you and Ron. I just couldn't stand it if you died. I was barely able to hold it together that night at the Department of Mysteries when you were hit by that curse. I thought you were dead. I couldn't stand it. I don't want to loose you Hermione. Besides, you need to go back to Hogwarts. You need to take your N.E.W.T.S. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you there. I know everyone will miss you. Plus, you have a very good chance of being Head Girl. I know you can do it Hermione. I know you can._

_Harry _

Harry then took out another piece of parchment and wrote to Ron

_Dear Ron,_

_I have gotten your letter. I think you should go back to school. You should take your N.E.W.T.S. It's probably what's best for you. Besides, I don't want to risk your life. I don't want to see you die. I wouldn't be able to live if you were to die. You and Hermione need to go back to school. I don't want Voldemort to use you to get to me. And yes, N.E.W.T.S. are important. And yes, some things may be more important (Hermione even thinks so). But N.E.W.T.S are important for you, and if you want to become an Auror then you need to take your N.E.W.T.S. I know you've always wanted to be an Auror. And I know you will be a good one too. So, I'll see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry sealed his letters in envelopes and tied them around Hedwig's feet. "I want you to go back and deliver these to Ron and Hermione. At least you have something to do now." Harry gave Hedwig a treat. "For these next few weeks, you're going to be really busy." Harry opened the window and watched Hedwig fly away again.

Around noon, Dudley and his parents arrived home. Dudley wasn't in a good mood, which wasn't a surprise. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't seem so happy either. Harry thought whether it would be okay to ask what happened, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"Those stupid school people are unbelievable!" Dudley exclaimed, punching the wall.

"Yes, I know Dudleykins." Aunt Petunia said.

"How dare they say that about my son!" Uncle Vernon roared. "They should be happy to have you as a student! You're better than all those other kids, that's for sure!"

"Yeah! I'm a lot smarter than them too!" Dudley said.

"How dare they call you an, "Uncooperative, misbehaved, intolerable, disrespectful, and inconsiderate" person!"

"I hate those people! I hate them all!" Dudley screamed.

"May I ask what happened?" Harry asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You're just waiting to laugh at me, aren't you?" Dudley asked, throwing Harry an evil glance.

"No, I was just asking."

"It's none of your business boy!" Uncle Vernon said. "Now go make me some lunch."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"And how dare they say our Dudlekins won't be able to get into college."

"Yeah, I have a better chance than all those other brats in getting into college!"

"Of course you do sweetie."

"I'm a lot smarter than them all!"

"What are they then, lamp posts?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What did you say boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, turning slightly red.

"I think you heard me." Harry said.

"How dare you say that to me!" Uncle Vernon roared, completely red now.

"And to me!" Dudley said. He had his fists clenched and was about to attack Harry.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Harry said.

"Yeah, why not?" Dudley asked.

"Because I might just have to use some magic on you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Dudley seemed a bit frightened now.

"He won't because he can't use magic out of school! Not until you turn of age!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. Harry pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Dudley. Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Yeah, who's gonna stop me? I'm not going back to school this year, so they can't expel me." Harry said, walking closer to Dudley.

"You're not going back to school? What the hell do you think you're going to do? You certainly can't stay here all year! I won't allow it!"

"I don't want to stay here, and I won't. As soon as I turn of age, I'm gone, for good! And I'll never come back either!"

"That's perfect because we never want to see you again anyways!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Great, then this works out for everyone!" Harry said. "However, I can still use a curse on Dudley."

"You get away from my son this instant!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Make me!" Harry shouted, and then pointed his wand at his uncle. "You have treated me like shit for the past 17 years. You've locked me up; you've given me days without food, hell, all these years have been child abuse. And I'm sick of it, and have been for as long as I can remember. Now, I think it's time I give you what you deserve!"

"You wouldn't." Uncle Vernon said. He didn't sound angry, but scared.

"I would. And I think I should use the killing curse." But Harry found that he couldn't use the killing curse. Actually, he found that he couldn't use any curse at all. He couldn't bring himself to murder his uncle. He didn't want to be a murderer. But now he didn't know how he would kill Voldemort. Harry hadn't realized that he had lowered his wand. Harry came back to reality when uncle Vernon had grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. He had hit the wall pretty hard.

"How dare you threaten me and my son!" Uncle Vernon screamed, his face turning bright red. "How dare you nearly kill us!"

"I'm sorry." Harry said, but knew that sorry wasn't going to help. "I wasn't thinking."

"Sorry? Sorry! You say you're sorry! That won't cut it boy!"

"Well, maybe you deserved it! Maybe it should have straightened you up a bit!" Harry didn't think before saying this. He knew this made things worse.

"Go to your room this instant!" Uncle Vernon roared. "You shall have no dinner tonight or any other meal for the rest of this week!"

"You're going to starve me?" Harry said. He had been locked in his room without a meal or two before, but a whole week's meal?

"That's right, you heard me! If you don't like it, then why don't you just leave? That might be better anyways. So, go, leave! Get out of my house!"

"Fine, I'll leave!" Harry said and stormed out of the room. As soon as he got to the staircase he stopped. He had just remembered what Dumbledore had told him when he came to get him last summer. _"Next summer, you will only need to stay here until you turn of age. Then, you are free to leave and not come back." _Harry promised Dumbledore that he would stay until his seventeenth birthday. He couldn't break his promise to Dumbledore. He just couldn't. Harry walked back to the kitchen. "Just let me stay until I turn of age. I promised Dumble….uhh… I promised a friend that I would stay until my birthday. Please, it's only for a week." Harry never thought that he would say these words. It was a while before he got his response. "Fine, you can stay until you're birthday. But we want you gone exactly on your birthday. No exceptions. You are grounded for this week and are to stay locked in your room. If you use any sort of magic to unlock your day and get out, you will be locked in your room until your birthday with no meals at all. Is that clear?" It was Aunt Petunia who said this.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Okay, now go up to your room this instant." His aunt said. Vernon, I want to talk to you in the living room." Harry immediately went upstairs to his room. His aunt had followed him so she could lock his door. Before she locked the door, she said that she would give him small portions of breakfast and dinner only, no lunch. She also said that the only exceptions for letting him out of his room were for him to go to the bathroom. "You better behave yourself boy." She said as she locked the door.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

Hedwig returned at about two in the afternoon with two letters. Harry had a feeling his friends didn't approve of his decision. First, Harry took Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must be a bloody idiot, not wanting me to help you. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not. You can't stop me, and neither can my mum. I'm of age now; I'm free to make my own decisions. This is my decision._

_Ron_

Harry then took Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to help you I really do! And I will! Besides, you could use the extra help. Horcruxes are very hard, almost impossible to destroy. You could get seriously hurt. I mean, even Professor Dumbledore couldn't get away unharmed. Remember what happened to his right hand last year? Anyways, Ron and I will help you, no matter what! This is a very dangerous task and you can't do it alone. You need all the help you can't Harry. We know that there are risks, but we're willing to take them Harry. We will do anything to help you and protect you. You should know that by now after all these years. So what if we don't finish school and don't take our N.E.W.T.S. We can finally destroy Voldemort and get rid of him once and for all. And, no Harry, Hogwarts doesn't need me. I don't have to be Head Girl. I probably wouldn't have gotten it anyways. Harry, Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without you. _

_Love Hermione. _

Harry knew that his friends' decisions were final. But Harrydidn't want them to come. He just thought it was too risky. But, he knew he couldn't change their minds. Plus, he could use help, especially since Dumbledore was gone. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He took out two pieces of parchment and wrote back to his friends

_Ron,_

_I guess I have no choice but to let you come with me. You're a stubborn git you know that? I just don't want to see you get hurt or worse… But, as you said, your decision is final and I can't stop you. Oh, and could you possibly send me some food? Especially around lunchtime? I've been locked in my room for the next week, and am only allowed small portions of breakfast and dinner. I don't wanna get into too much detail, so all I'm gonna tell you is I almost killed my uncle and came close to hexing my cousin. That's why I'm locked in my room for a week. So, how about if you send me food, I'll let you help me with the horcruxes. (Although you'll help me even if you don't send food)_

_Harry_

Harry then took out another piece of paper and wrote his letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish you would listen to me and not come. It's dangerous. I wish Ron would listen too, but you're both very stubborn. You're right, I do need help, but I don't want it if it means risking my friend's lives. I suppose I could use someone smart like you to help me. Oh, and Hermione, you have a better chance of becoming Head Girl than any one else. I mean, you are a prefect after all and are the smartest witch in our year. I don't think I could imagine life without you and Ron. I would miss you everyday. And, you're wrong, about Hogwarts not being the same without me. It would probably be better if I wasn't there. I mean, then McGonagall wouldn't have to worry about dealing with me every day, and have to protect me, and give me detentions at least once month. Oh, one more thing. Do you think you could send some food? The meals here aren't so good and I'm not allowed much. Also, I've been locked up in my room and have been punished with very little to eat. I don't want to get into to much detail, so that's all I'm gonna say. _

_Harry_

Harry sealed his letters up and tied them to Hedwig's feet. He wished he hadn't told Hermione that he had been locked up in his room with not much food. She would be all worried and would ask why. "Here Hedwig, I know I'm making you fly like crazy. At least you're not cooped up with nothing to do." Harry opened the window for Hedwig. "You probably know that these are for Ron and Hermione." Harry said and then he watched his snowy owl fly into the sunny sky.

It was around dinner time and Hedwig still hadn't returned. Harry had sent her out about five hours ago. She was usually back by now, unless it was dark, then either Ron or Hermione would let Hedwig stay with them until morning. Harry hoped that Hedwig wasn't hurt. Maybe she was tired from all that flying. Harry just hoped she was all right. Harry had just received his very small portion of dinner. It was only a very small bowl of soup, which didn't look very appetizing. And, well, it tasted how it looked.

It must have been midnight when Harry fell asleep. He had been waiting up for Hedwig, who still hadn't returned.

He was slithering down a long hallway. He heard voices, and he was heading for them. These voices sounded very familiar. These voices were that of his master calling him.

He reached the end of the hallway. He pushed the door aside, and crawled in.

"My lord, Nagini's back." This was Pettigrew's voice.

"Why yes Wormtail, I can see that." Voldemort said. The snake slithered around Voldemort's chair. "Have you any news Nagini?" The snake just hissed back at his master. "Why yes, I see Nagini."

"What is it my lord? What is she telling you?"

"Silence, Wormtail!" Voldemort said, looking back at his precious snake.

"Nagini tells me that you have been betraying me Wormtail."

"No, lord, it isn't true!" Wormtail said, begging his master for mercy.

"Silence!" Voldemort lifted up his wand. Within seconds, Wormtail was on the floor twitching, screaming in pain. Voldemort had used _Crucio _on him. Voldemort stopped. He too, was also weak, but unlike Wormtail, he was not in much pain.

"My lord, please forgive me. I didn't betray you." Wormtail said, getting on his knees and bowing to his master.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort screamed. Once again, Wormtail was on the floor screaming in pain. The curse didn't last as long this time.

"My lord, please. I'm sorry. I never meant to do anything against you. You know I'd never betray you."

"How dare you lie to me! How dare you betray me! Crucio!" The curse hit Wormtail again, and once again he was twitching on the floor. Except, this time, his screams weren't as loud.

Nagini slithered back over to Voldemort and hissed something in his ear.

"Yes, Nagini." Voldemort said in Parsletongue. "You have betrayed me Wormtail, you filthy little rat! You know what the consequences are."

"Please, no my lord, please." Wormtail begged.

"Yes." Voldemort said, and then said something to Nagini in Parsletongue. "Good bye, Wormtail." Then, Nagini turned towards Wormtail and started slithering towards him.

He could sense Wormtail through his red, gleaming eyes. He saw the little rat try to escape, but he couldn't. Then, he attacked him. He heard him scream in pain. His fangs plunged deep into his skin……

Harry woke up, screaming in pain. His scar was throbbing. He put a hand to his forehead. He stopped screaming; realizing he probably woke his everyone up. And he was right.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there?" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. Harry could tell he was very angry.

"Nothing." Harry answered back. "It was just a bad dream is all."

"Well, don't have anymore. You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"Sorry." Harry sounded a bit annoyed. "I just won't go to sleep."

"Well, that works. Now be quiet." Harry heard his uncle go back down the hallway to his own room. Harry looked at his clock. It was two in the morning. He looked over at his window, and saw Hedwig sitting outside. Harry accidentally closed the window before he fell asleep because there was a slight breeze. He went over to it and let Hedwig back in.

"Sorry girl." Harry said, stroking her. "I forgot that you were still out there." Harry realized that Hedwig had two letters tied around her feet. Harry untied them and read them.

_Dear Harry_

_Bloody hell mate! You almost killed your uncle? And your cousin? Wow! What the bloody hell did they do to you this time? I'm telling you mate; maybe you should have just hexed them. It may have been for the best. Of course I'll send you some food. I'll give you mum's leftovers or just any other food I don't like. But, even if I didn't send you any food, I would still help you destroy these Horcruxes. _

_Ron_

Harry then took Hermione's letter. He was almost sure of what her response was.

_Dear Harry,_

_You've been locked in your room without food? What did you do? You must have done something very wrong. Harry, you should know better by now not to get your aunt and uncle angry. And, thank you for having so much confidence in me about Head Girl. Although you're being silly about the whole Hogwarts and McGonagall situation. You're wrong about them both. You're almost as bad as Ron. Well, okay, you're not as bad as Ron. At least you have confidence in me. And I thank you for that. And, yes, I will send you some food. Although, I must say, I'm not sure if you deserve it. You obviously did something to get locked up in your room. Seriously Harry, when will you ever learn? Also, I have an idea to run by you. Yes, I'm going to help you destroy the Horcruxes. But, my idea is maybe we could do everything we need to from Hogwarts. I mean, we could get books from the library, and do other stuff there. That way, we could still be figuring out a way to destroy the Horcruxes, and we would still be going to school. Then, we wouldn't have to worry about not having done our N.E.W.T.S. Also, that way, we would be able to finish Hogwarts. Please put this into consideration. I'm sure, almost positive, Dumbledore would have wanted you to go back to school. But, he also would have wanted you to destroy the Horcruxes, but I know he wouldn't want them to get in the way of school. So, please just consider it._

_Hermione_

Sometimes Harry wished Hermione didn't get into so much detail or ask so many questions. Then he had to respond to all them and sometimes it made her worry a little too much. At least Ron was short and too the point. But, that's what made his two best friends different. He then thought about what Hermione had said. About still going to school and figuring out how to destroy the Horcruxes. It did seem like a good idea, but then maybe Harry would be too focused on school, and wouldn't spend enough time with the Horcruxes. Harry decided to write back to his friends in the morning.

Harry went back to sleep and luckily didn't have any more nightmares. When he got up, he wrote back to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks mate. I really appreciate it. Well, my uncle and Dudley were just making me very mad, especially my uncle. They've been making me mad for as long as I can remember, and I just finally had it. I was gonna leave, and my uncle wanted me too leave, but I promised Dumbledore I would stay until my birthday. So the only reason I'm here is because my aunt gave in and let me stay. Luckily, it's not much longer til I turn of age and can come back to the burrow. Also, I woke up this morning and my scar hurt. Well, I had a nightmare. I was Nagini, and I attacked Wormtail, because I guess he betrayed Voldemort. It was kinda like what happened to your dad. I attacked him the same way. I just hope this dream isn't trying to tell me something, which it probably is. _

_Harry_

Harry then wrote his letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I got mad at my uncle and cousin and threatened to hex them. So, I got locked in my room. Luckily, I only have to stay here for one more week. Anyways, I thought about your idea. I think I might need more time to think about it though. Anyways, I need to tell you something. I woke up this morning and my scar hurt. I had a nightmare, like the one I had when I attacked Ron's dad. I was Nagini, and I attacked Wormtail because he betrayed Voldemort. What do you think he did? I just hope I'm not in trouble again and don't get tricked like I did two years ago. _

_Harry_

Harry decided to wait a while before he sent Hedwig out again. She was tired. After all, she had been flying back and forth non stop for about two days. Harry was just hoping that Ron and Hermione would send some food soon. Aunt Petunia had just brought up his very small portion of breakfast, which was only grapefruit. Luckily, Ron had sent Pig with some food. Harry saw that he received some pancakes and sausage. _Thank you Ron, _Harry thought to himself. Harry took out the letter he had just written to Ron, and scribbled _"thanks for the food." _

When Harry finished eating, he put his letters into envelopes and gave them to Hedwig. Harry watched her fly out into the sky. It was such a beautiful and sunny day. Harry wished he didn't have to be locked in his room on such a nice day. Luckily, he would be leaving soon, and would never have to come back.

Harry started to think about his dream again. He hoped that it wasn't the same situation that he was in a couple years ago. He wanted to know what Voldemort did to Wormtail. Did Nagini really kill him? Did Harry, as the snake, kill him? Harry hoped that his friends, especially Hermione, would know the answer. Though he didn't want them to worry too much.

Hedwig returned with responses from Ron and Hermione. Harry took Ron's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_You had a dream that you were Nagini? That doesn't sound good. You told Hermione, right? Well, if Wormtail is dead, then good! He was a stupid pathetic rat and deserved to die! You probably did something good by killing him. But, I wish I could help you more but I can't. I don't know why you would be having these dreams. You'll probably get more help from Hermione. She'll probably know. Let's just hope this isn't something too bad. Well, see you in a few days._

_Ron_

_PS: Hermione is coming over tonight. So, if you want to come sooner you can. I reckon you'd rather come sooner than have to wait a week. But, it's your choice. Also, you can now just write one letter to both us. See you soon._

Next was Hermione's letter. Harry knew that it was going to be really long.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your scar hurt? This is probably really serious. Voldemort might be near. And, you had a dream again, like the dreams you had a couple years ago? When you attacked Ron's dad? This doesn't sound good Harry. I think we should tell Professor McGonagall. She might know more about this stuff than me. And, oh Harry, how could you hex your uncle? You could loose your wizarding privileges. You really should know better by now. I can't believe you Harry! Honestly, when will you learn? Anyways, you should seriously talk to McGonagall about your scar. And please really consider my offer. See you soon Harry._

_Hermione_

How could Hermione tell Harry to talk to McGonagall about his scar and his dream? Harry didn't think McGonagall would be able to help him. She might not know about this kind of stuff as much as Dumbledore knew. Harry could barely tell Dumbledore about his scar, so how would he tell McGonagall. Harry just hoped he wouldn't have anymore dreams. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he did.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Harry went to bed that night barely having any dinner. When he woke up, he discovered that his scar wasn't throbbing. He was glad that he didn't have a nightmare. He looked over at his window, and saw Ron's owl, Pig, sitting outside of it. Harry could see that he brought food with him. This was definitely from Ron and Hermione. Harry went over to the window and opened it so Pig could come in. "Thanks Pig." He said, and started stroking the owl. Harry untied the box that had the food in it. He opened it and found bacon, sausage, eggs, an apple, and a banana. Harry was really thankful that they sent him a lot of food. He figured he could just save the fruit for lunch. Harry gave Pig an owl treat and then watched him fly away. Harry decided to write Ron and Hermione a thank you note for the food.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I have just received the food you have sent me. I just wanted to say thank you. And I also wanted to let you guys know that my scar didn't hurt when I woke up this morning. I didn't have bad dream either. Let's just hope that it was just a coincidence. Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a few days. Have fun._

_Harry_

Harry wished he had written the letter while Pig was still there. That way he wouldn't have had to send Hedwig out again. "I'm sorry Hedwig. This will be the last one for a while." Harry unfolded his letter before he put it into an envelope. He added something to the bottom of it.

_PS: This might be the last letter I write for a while, unless something big or serious happens. Hedwig's been flying around a lot lately and I want to give her a break. _

Harry then refolded the letter and put it in an envelope. "I promise Hedwig. No more letters for a while." Harry watched Hedwig fly out into the rainy morning.

It was around lunchtime. Harry heard the Dursley's eating getting ready for lunch downstairs. This was the only meal that Aunt Petunia didn't give him small portions of. Harry was lucky that Ron and Hermione were sending him a bit of food. He was also lucky Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't know anything about it. If they did find out, they would kick Harry out without giving him a chance to explain.

Hedwig returned, this time, with no letters from his friends. Harry wouldn't have to reply back and make Hedwig fly again. Harry could tell that Hedwig looked a little relieved that she wouldn't have to keep flying back and forth.

Harry lay down on his bed. He started to think about everything that had happened within the past couple of years. Dumbledore's death, Sirius's death, finding out Draco was a death eater, Snape killing Dumbledore, Voldemort's memories, the Department of Mysteries. Harry didn't realize when he dozed off and fell asleep.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, the week had gone by. It was finally his birthday. He was now finally of age. He was now free of the Dursley's. He never had to come back to Number Four Private Drive again. Harry remembered the promise his uncle made him. He was to leave on his birthday, no exceptions. So, Harry started packing. He got everything that he owned, from his muggle clothes to his Hogwarts stuff to Hedwig and her things. Once everything was packed, Harry took one last look at the room which he had stayed in for about six years. Memories came back to him.

Until he was eleven, Harry had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairwell. Every morning Dudley would stomp up and down the stairs. Harry had very little room and his only light was a flashlight. He remembered going to the zoo with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and his friend. He remembered setting the snake free and trapping Dudley in the showcase. This was also when Harry found out he could talk to snakes. He remembered receiving all the Hogwarts letters, and meeting Hagrid for the first time.

When he was twelve and just days before his second year, he had been locked in his room for disturbing guests. His door and window had been locked. Ron, Fred, and George had taken their dad's car and came to rescue him. They broke the locks off the window and let Harry out. Uncle Vernon was very upset, and fell out the second floor window trying to stop Harry.

When he was thirteen he spent most of his time hiding and sneaking things. He hid cake and candy under his floor board because Dudley and the rest of the family went on a diet. There was no way he was going to eat the nasty stuff that everyone else was eating. He remembered blowing up his aunt because she was making fun of his parents. He then ran away from his aunt and uncle's house.

When he was fourteen he waited for Ron to invite him to the Qudditch World Cup. When he got the letter, Mrs. Weasley had filled the entire envelope with stickers. Uncle Vernon has a little fit about that. Then when they came to get him, they tried using floo powder, but couldn't get through because the chimney was blocked off. Mr. Weasley has to blast it open. He also remembered when Fred and George had dropped some of their experiment candy on the floor so Dudley would eat it. As a result, Dudley's tongue grew to about 14 feet.

When he was fifteen, Harry had gone walking and found Dudley and his friends drunk. On there way home, they were attacked by Dementors. They nearly sucked out Dudley's soul out. Harry had to use magic to fight them off. This is when he realized that Mrs. Figg was a squib. Harry also remembered his aunt and uncle having a fit with him when he brought Dudley home. He has then received a letter saying he had to go to court.

Last year, when he was sixteen, Dumbledore had said he would be picking Harry up early, and would be taking him somewhere. When Dumbledore did come, his right hand was burnt. He had also let himself in and helped himself to whatever he wanted. Harry had also received Sirius's belongings.

Memories of Harry's sixth year came rushing back to him. Dumbledore began giving Harry private teachings. During these lessons, Harry and Dumbledore would use old memories and use the Penseive to learn more about Voldemort's past. Harry had learned about the horcruxes. Dumbledore told him that there were seven of these horcruxes, and that he had already destroyed a few. One night when the year was almost over, Harry and Dumbledore had gone out to destroy another horcrux: the locket. Dumbledore had drunk poison and made himself weak. Harry later learned that the locket was a fake. It was a locket, but not a horcrux. As Harry and Dumbledore were heading back to Hogwarts, they saw the dark mark above the castle. When they got back, Dumbledore made Harry put on his invisible cloak and jinxed him so he couldn't move. Malfoy had come to try and kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it. Then Professor Snape and other Death Eaters came to help Malfoy. Snape then pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said, _Avada Kadavra_, also known as the killing curse. Dumbledore became lifeless and fell out a window. Dumbledore's spell on Harry wore off after he fell. Harry then went to help his friends fight off the Death Eaters. He was unable to stop Snape and Malfoy. Harry remembered staring at Dumbledore's dead body, and picking up the fake horcrux. He remembered the funeral that Dumbledore had the day before they left Hogwarts. He had broken up with Ginny after the funeral was over.

Harry quickly came back to reality. He couldn't stop thinking about Snape pointing his wand at Dumbledore and saying the killing curse. Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard there was, had been defeated by Severus Snape, one he trusted very much. Harry also couldn't stop thinking about that stupid locket. Had Dumbledore not drunken that poison and made himself weak, he might still be alive.

Harry then remembered that he was getting ready to leave. So he grabbed his suitcase and left the room, closing the door behind him as he did so.


End file.
